Trowa Loses It
by nayru moon
Summary: Eminem has a new song, so I have a new parody! Includes a psychotic Trowa screaming "AA-AA-AA-AA-AAH!" NOT FOR LITTLE CHILDREN! Includes yaoi references: 3x42x4 implicated.


Trowa Loses It

Nayru: (dancing like a white boy to "Just Lose It")

Xiao and Ran-ran (look at eachother knowingly): SONGFIC TIME! 

Nayru: SHIT!

DISCLAIMER: "Just Lose It" is property of Eminem. I love the song, but it's not mine. The Gundam Wing characters are not mine either. Enjoy.

Duo: What, I'm back?

Back again?

Duo's back! Tell- (off beat) hey, we did this line before!

Now everyone report to the waltz floor,

Heero, to the waltz floor, to the waltz floor

Now, Relena, shoot her off the waltz floor,

Endless Waltz floor, on the waltz floor-

Trowa (Pushes Duo to the floor, sits on his back):

STOP! Trowa time!

Come here, little Quatre, on my lap

Guess who's here with a bunch more crap

And I don't mean crap like Tallgeese One

It's that bastard Duo, making fun-

Duo (whines): HEE-EE-EE-RO!

Trowa: No worries, I've loaded the great big guns again

I'd never ever point them at you, my little friend

I'll protect you on everything but the hind end

And that's not a stab at yaoi,

It's just a saying, I'm just horny

These jeans get a little tight sometimes

And you can tell, because everything's losing the rhymes

Now, right-up-down-left-let's fly

The Atari-quality controls gotta make you ride

Into the midst of the battlefield

But first, Trowa wanna cop a feel

And it's cool if we keep it real

I'll just love myself later anyway

Give me a smooch-smooch, it's okay (sound of zipper being undone)

Oops, my hand just slipped

Now what do I have to do to make your boxers rip?

(Chorus) Now I'm gonna make you fight

Doing right

All through the damn night

Whoops, I mean day, every day

"It's dark in space, anyway!"

Alright, now lose it

Duo: TRO-O-O-O-WA!

Trowa: Go ZERO

Duo: GET-THE-FU-UCK OFF!

Trowa: Q-baby

Duo: I'M-GO-NNA-KILL-YOU!

Trowa: Yeah baby-baby...

(sings) Every weekday, those were my days

Back when we were on Toonami

Then some loser up the corporate ladder

Wanted to make his wallet fat!

So we got kicked off the channel

But fangirls let us live forever

I don't know where they got the ideas

But they like making me "Touch Q's body"!

(raps again)

Hey Wufei, tell me, why are you such a jerk?

Sally and Hilde prove women can do more than homely work

Remember that Nataku with the pretty black hair?

Hell, she didn't fuck you anywhere! (Wufei: UGH!)

(grins at Quatre) So what's my name, do you have the time?

Quatre: Trowa, you're on crack, or out of your mind.

Trowa: Q!

Duo: SHUT-UP!

Trowa: I'm not insane!

My memory always runs out of my brain!

(Chorus) Now I'm gonna make you fight

Doing right

All through the damn night

Whoops, I mean day, every day

"It's dark in space, anyway!"

Alright, now lose it

Duo: GOD-I-HATE-YOUR-LIFE

Trowa: Go ZERO

Duo: JUST-GO-MAKE-Q-YOUR-WIFE

Trowa: Q-baby

Duo: MASS-A-CHUS-SETTS-ROCKS

Trowa: Yeah baby-baby...

You know someday they're gonna find me

When I'm locked up, don't know what happened

Say I was running butt nekkid

Round the OZ base screaming

AA-AA-AA-AA-AAH!

Well, there's no doubt, I can't remember

Anything but since last December

When I bribed Heero and Quatre

To get oiled up and touch my body!

(music drops out)

Now this is the part where I speak it out

Everyone complains I don't make a sound

The ellipses don't get my point aground

So, about my copilots, time to talk all about

(music comes back)

Now in all reality, Heero's super easy

He's done with guys and girls, one or two or twenty-three

And Zechs is only trouble cause he's far out of the bubble

And he doesn't wanna isn't gonna

Do fellas! (Fangirls: WHAT?!) Only ladies! (Fangirls: WHAT?!!)

Now, to get Quatre to make me some babies! (M-Preg Fangirls look up from Power Man comics1: What?!)

White skin, blue eyes, cute with blonde hair

Don't we just make the cutest pair? (he cuddles Q, to Duo's obvious-by-expression displeasure)

Now everyone, get off the bedroom floor

It's my chance for a little hug-and-kiss, or

Cuddle-squeezin', I'm not teasing

Just say "BABY NOW!", it's sexually pleasing!

(Chorus) Now I'm gonna make you screw!

Doing you!

I'll have you through and through

Whoops, forgot a condom

Q, do you have one?

Quatre: Oh come on, you thought we'd really get it on?

Trowa: GAH! No! I'm losing it!

Duo (finally pushing Trowa and Quatre onto the floor) WHO'S ON TOP NOW?!

Trowa: Oh SHIT!

Duo: YOU'RE GONNA BE MY BITCH, PAL!

Trowa: Q, SAVE ME!

Duo: YEAH RIGHT, YOU MINDLESS COW!

Trowa: AAH-AAH-AAH-AAH-AAH! (RUNS)

Duo (does the moonwalk, arm around Quatre, who does it with him) :

Mhm, let's rub bodies

He's everyone's favorite blondie

Tro lost it, let's be naughty

Yeah, Q, touch my body!

-END-

Nayru: Well, that was fun. Please review!

Xiao: Please, make her stop!

1: Power Man is a online comic done by an M-preg fanatic, using pictures of photomorphed guys and MSPaint backgrounds. ... The definition of having waaaaaay too much time on your hands. It might as well be "Pregnant Man"... but that'd ruin the plot. What plot?


End file.
